memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
This Gray Spirit
| date=53471.3 (2376)| miniseries=Mission Gamma| minino=2| format=Paperback| published=September 2002| omnibus=These Haunted Seas| pages=390| price=$6.99| ISBN=ISBN 0743445627|}} The crew of the ''Defiant encounter an unusual species and get involved in a dispute, while the Bajorans and the Cardassians begin negotiations on Deep Space 9. Summary From the back cover: UNSAILED SEAS The political intrigue aboard Deep Space 9 ™ escalates when Gul Macet's warship arrives at the station with an unexpected passenger. Cardassian Ambassador Natima Lang has returned to the station on a mission of hope, but it's one that will bring back old wounds and old ghosts. As tensions rise on all sides, Colonel Kira Nerys discovers that the line between friend and foe is narrower than she ever imagined. Elsewhere, the crew of the damaged Starship Defiant forges an uneasy alliance with an unusual alien species -- one whose unique biological makeup is the key to the balance of power in that region of the Gamma Quadrant. As the crew becomes ensnared in a web of deceit, Lieutenant Ezri Dax and Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane struggle to stave off a genocidal civil war. Characters :Arios • Julian Bashir • • Sam Bowers • Broik • Cassini • Jeannette Chao • Shathrissia zh'Cheen • Chon Sibias • Thavanichent th'Dani • Ezri Dax • Elkoh • Enkar Sirsy • Etana Kol • Seljin Gandres • Hiziki Gard • Girani Semna • Hetik • J'Maah • Kaga • Keren • Kira Nerys • Kren • Natima Lang • Lankford • Mikaela Leishman • Akellen Macet • Phillipa Mathias • Aaron McCallum • Mireh • M'Nok • Morn • M'Yeoh • Nog • Bryanne Permenter • Quark • Tariq Rahim • Rashoh • Krissten Ricter • Vindizhei sh'Rraazh • Ro Laren • Jason Senkowski • Shakaar Edon • Shavoh • Shul Torem • Taran'atar • Simon Tarses • Prynn Tenmei • Thirishar ch'Thane • Charivretha zh'Thane • Tlaral • Treir • U'ndoh • Elias Vaughn • Vlar • Kasidy Yates Leonard James Akaar • Alexander the Great • Corat Damar • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Jadzia Dax • Lela Dax • Tobin Dax • Torias Dax • Skrain Dukat • Vic Fontaine • Elim Garak • Alon Ghemor • Dizzy Gillespie • • Tiris Jast • Lenara Kahn • Kanton • Kira Meru • Krem • Krodu • Leeta • Martok, son of Urthog • Elaine Mello • Montenegro • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Ohalu • Charlie Parker • Jean-Luc Picard • Renhol • Rom • Ro Gale • Antonio López de Santa Anna • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Topek • Tora Naprem • Tora Ziyal • T'rb • William B. Travis • Deanna Troi • Sarah Vaughn • Worf, son of Mogh • Yassim • Yevir Linjarin References Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Luthia • Promenade • Sisko's house • Vanímel Alamo • Alpha Centauri • Andor • Bajoran wormhole • B'hala • Black Archipelago • Braslota system • Cardassia • Casperia Prime • Celestial Temple • Cliffs of Bole • Columbia River • Coral Sea • Delta Quadrant • Denorios Belt • Empok Nor • Ferenginar • Fire Caves • Garon II • Golden Gate Bridge • Ferenginar • Karnoth resettlement camp • Musilla Province • New Sydney • Risa • • Tyrus VIIa • Volchok Prime • Vulcan's Forge • Wiiru Starships and small craft :Avaril • ( ) • Sagan • Ston'yan • ( ) • • • • Jem'Hadar attack ship • • Klingon bird-of-prey • Narsil • • Ravinok • Romulan warbird • Species :Alonis • Andorian • Bajoran • Cardassian • Cheka • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Knesska • Legelian • Lurian • Orion • Romulan • Trill • Yrythny Europani • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Pakled • • Proxcinian • Rigelian • Vulcan States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation Alliance • House Perian • Houseborn • Klingon Empire • Magisterial Cheka Kingdom • Trill Diplomatic Corps • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Wanderer Allied Tribunal • Andorian Art Academy • Betazed University • Cardassian Information Service • Cardassian Institute of Art • Daystrom Institute • Federation News Service • Founders • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Militia Internal Affairs • Promenade Merchants' Association • Roman Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy Other :The Adventures of Lin Marna and the Grint Hound Challenge • allied protectorate • Andorii • Archipelago Wars • attainder • Bajoran First Republic • Bajoran lilac • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • biogenic weapon • • Black Time • Blessed Exchequer • Book of Victory • Burning Hearts of Qo'noS • Calebrian plague • Cheka web weapon • cognac • Coral Sea Wars • dabo • Dominion War • Dominion War Accords • dom-jot • duranium • Eelwasser • Emissary of the Prophets • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • first contact • flatroot • Fostassa virus • fungus • gagh • Gamzian crystal snifter • Gamzian wine • Great Material Continuum • Great River • The History of Terran Civilization • hologram • holosuite • hypospray • hyronalin • The Invisible Man • jazz • kadis-kot • Kal'Hyah • kal-toh • kanar • klavion • Kukalaka • languor • Larish Book of Prophecy • latinum • lita • mapa bread • Matopin rock fungus • nanobot • Norpin falcon • Occupation of Bajor • oo-mox • orbital skydiving • orbital weapon platform • Orion ale • Packaging Your Way to Easy Profits • pagh • Palamarian sea urchin • particle fountain • plasma coolant • plomeek soup • poker • pooncheenee • Prime Directive • q'lava • quantum torpedo • raktajino • Samarian sunset • Saurian brandy • shelthreth • spacesick • Spican flame gem • springwine • syn lara • Tammeron grain • Tammeron grain roll • Tarkalean tea • Tholian silk • Time of Knowing • tongo • tranya • tube grub • tulaberry wine • turn key • universal translator • Vicarian razorback • VISOR • Vulcan Love Slave • Vulcan nerve pinch • Vulcan port • yamok sauce • Yrythny Compromise • zhian'tara Information *''This Gray Spirit'' was reprinted (with Twilight) in the 2008 omnibus These Haunted Seas. External Links * Twilight| after1= Cathedral| prevpocket=Rising Son | nextpocket=Rising Son | }} Category:DS9 novels